Always with you -Siempre Contigo-
by Jackie Snow -amorchiquito
Summary: Esta historia nos habla de la relación entre un joven que por razones del destino se encuentra con una joven lo que los hace vivir y experimentar situaciones confusas y la mayor parte de los casos algo nostálgicos. Relata cómo ese pequeño encuentro los une y los hace atravesar obstáculos y despedidas inevitables.


**Siempre contigo**  
Ella está ahí, mirándome, viendo cómo la veo con tristeza. Esta tarde de invierno, la amenazadora brisa infernal que la acompaña... Sin duda no tardaremos en darnos cuenta de que es el fin. Tenemos nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras me acerco a su rostro y lo recargo en su frente, unas cálidas lágrimas no tardan de salir de su rostro, desbordando no solo tristeza si no nostalgia las cuales nos acompañan dándonos los últimos minutos juntos. No quiero que me abandones Pienso, aunque no me atrevo a decírselo porque no es su culpa,  
-Te amo- Dice con voz cortante, sólo quiero echarme a llorar cuando escucho eso, ya que recuerdo esas cosas que nos hacen uno: nuestras metas, nuestros gustos... Nuestro amor. Está fría, su cuerpo ya no está emanando el mismo calor de hace unos minutos lo cual me hace alarmarme más, me limito a cerrar los ojos y evitar llorar pues eso era lo único que podía hacer.- No importa lo que pase, donde esté o con quién... Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos... si?- Le digo haciendo una sonrisa que parece falsa, pongo su mano en mi corazón - Lo sientes? Mi corazón, mi ser y mi amor son tuyos- Termino de decirle, una gran sonrisa se desborda de ella y derramando lágrimas me dice - Lo prometo, siempre... estaré siempre contigo gracias- Esas palabras terminaron con mi corazón, sentía que cada vez iba a ser más doloroso. Ella aún invadida por la culpa y la tristeza me dice - ¿Crees que volvamos a ir al mar? ¿Volveremos a ir como lo hicimos el verano pasado, verdad?- No puede terminar de hablar, el llanto no la deja y se tapa el rostro de manera que sólo puedo ver sus labios asomándose de sus brazos. - Perdón... Perdón por quererte te hice más daño- Escucho que dice aunque con voz baja casi vociferando - Yo no lo siento- Respondo, lo cual hace que ella sobresaltada se destape el rostro y me mire sorprendida - Yo me alegro de haberte conocido, agradezco cada día que estoy contigo y me haces bien más que nadie- Le digo serena mente, ella está totalmente pálida y aún así puedo notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mira a sus piernas y dice - Gracias... Gracias por quererme -.  
**PRIMAVERA**  
La primavera resaltaba en su punto, todo estaban floreciendo, los pétalos se abrían y todo el ambiente se llenaba de ameno. Voy pasando por allí. La belleza es tanta que me acerco hacia un pequeño rosal que está cerca, no tardo en notar no soy el único en ése lugar, una chica un cabello largo negro y un fleco que no deja distinguir bien sus ojos que a la vez hace resaltar su blancura, me distraigo viendo su rostro que casi no noto que porta el mismo uniforme que yo, ¿quién será? ¿alguien transferido? Y si es así, ¿a mitad del curso? No tiene sentido indagar en mi conocimiento es este momento, por lo que me acerco y le pregunto - Disculpa, ¿Vas a la escuela preparatoria Ortodox?- la chica parece ida a alguna parte, no parece que esté en sus cabales en este momento ya que está tirada en el rosal después de todo, después de unos minutos ella me voltea a ver como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, empieza a mirar a todos lados como si no recordara qué ocurría. Al final doy un largo suspiro que hace que me tranquilice.  
- Escucha si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde, ¿puedes pararte?- Le digo esperando una buena respuesta, creo que estoy siendo demasiado grosero con ella, ya que es una chica y pues se tienen que respetar. Me mira de abajo para arriba hasta que llega a mi rostro y me sostiene con la mirada durante unos segundos, no se porqué pero sentí cómo se adentraba en mis sentimientos lentamente es extraño de imaginar pero así lo sentí, me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es así que la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a pararse; al momento de levantar la me percato de que es tan ligera como una pluma de un ave, pero, ¿Porqué? ¿No se alimentará bien? Bueno, no creo que sea importante preguntarle eso en estos instantes. Al ver lo tarde que se hace y cómo las manecillas del reloj me amenazan ferozmente, la tomo inconscientemente de la mano haciendo que ella corra detrás de mi, creo que no pensé en lo que hacía pero no poco después empecé a notar cómo ella temblaba. No pude evitar pensar que, aunque fueran escasas, las probabilidades de que pensara que soy un alien pervertido eran las más claras. Pero , para mi propio criterio, no soy una mala persona... Bueno eso creo. Empiezo a ver el colegio de lejos... Hemos llegado, por un momento, sentí como si estuviera a punto de perder algo, ¿qué? no lo sé y no lo supe. Entré al salón habitual de clases, un típico salón escolar sólo que éste era más extenso de lo habitual ya que éste era un salón para personas con dificultad de aprendizaje, bueno, también llamada "la clase de los burros" es igual de todas maneras, me siento en mi banca favorita la cual siempre está desocupada ( he aquí la razón de mi afecto a ella) al fondo a la derecha, junto a la pared, siempre he preferido pasar desapercibido y no destacar para así no tener que cargar con las altas expectativas de la gente, es algo mediocre pero me ha facilitado la vida; es decir, hay jóvenes que día a día se matan por un examen o una prueba y al final sacan lo mismo, hay veces que por las altas expectativas de los demás, la poca autoestima que aguarda en esas pobres almas se pierden por las burlas incesantes, lo cual siempre termina en suicidio. Esta clase pasa por boca de muchos y es casi inevitable escucharlos hablar de ti cuando cruzas el pasillo, no me detengo a prestarles atención pues no lo valen; poco después me doy cuenta de que llega el Profesor de Aritmética y todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, es un señor de la tercera edad a veces cuando termina de explicar algo y terminamos los ejercicios nos deja descansar, es un gran maestro y lo admiro muchísimo.  
Después de poner su bolso en donde lleva su libro y materiales, pone su puño en su boca y tose (para llamar la atención de todos) a lo cual todas las miradas no tardan en centrarse en él, - Tenemos una alumna nueva, Su nombre es Juliett y viene de Canadá- Cuando termina de decir esto noto que alguien abre la puerta con delicadeza y mucho cuidado, abro mis ojos sorpresiva mente pues esa chica era la misma que había conocido esa misma mañana. Ella parece recordarme con facilidad y me regala una cálida sonrisa, a lo que yo simplemente aparto la mirada, "No puedo creer esto" pensaba "Qué pasa si..." así empezó a dar vueltas mi sentí sin sentido alguno.

Todo empezó... en aquella _Primavera_

* * *

Ok ok demasiado cortito pero es el inicio y luego prometo que será más largo(?)


End file.
